


Baby, It's Cold Outside (RWBY holidays oneshots)

by paulacrackhead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulacrackhead/pseuds/paulacrackhead
Summary: Still getting used to functioning with one arm made out of metal, Yang Xiao long finds herself relying on her intimidating-but-beautiful neighbour, Blake Belladonna, for help wrapping presents on Christmas Eve. Meanwhile, Blake's roommate, Weiss Schnee, needs Yang's little sister, Ruby, to pretend to be her girlfriend for one night for a New Year's Eve party. After all, it's not like they're actually going to catch feelings, right?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Baby, It's Cold Outside (RWBY holidays oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> here is part one of 2 bumbleby-orientated chapters ! next up is part 2 of this story and then a lil whiterose new years party oneshot :))

_I can’t fucking believe it’s come to this_. Yang Xiao Long stands, arms folded, at the front door to her next-door neighbour’s apartment. She lets out a sigh, a cold December breeze piercing right through her thick winter coat and badly knitted orange scarf (a handmade gift from her little sister a few years prior). _Maybe I should just give it another go myself… Or maybe wait for Ruby to get home? I mean, how long can a trip to Walmart take?_ But she already knew the answer; on Christmas Eve, it could be hours before she heard the familiar hum of her dad’s truck in the apartment complex garage. So, it really had come to this. Gingerly extending an arm, she gives the door a gentle metallic knock. At least, she tries to, but considering she’s still getting accustomed to her brand new prosthetic limb, Yang underestimates her strength and almost knocks the door down. Whoops.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” A raspy voice calls faintly from inside the apartment. “If this is Jaune again, don’t bother cause Weiss isn’t home- Oh..” The voice stops and trails off as the door is opened to reveal a tanned young woman with piercing eyes that seem to stare into Yang’s very soul as she looks her up and down from the doorway. The Xiao Longs’ more-than-slightly-intimidating neighbour, Blake Belladonna. “Yang, hi. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, hi.” Yang clears her throat awkwardly, suddenly very aware of everything about her appearance, from the way she’s standing to the fact that she’s weeks overdue a haircut. “I actually have a favour to ask you, if you’re not busy, that is!”

“Uh, no, not at all. I was just trying, and failing miserably, to bake a Christmas cake! But it’s in the oven now.” Blake smiles for the first time since opening the door, but Yang doesn’t feel any more at ease. “Come on in, sorry, look at you standing out there in the cold...” Stepping back, Blake allows Yang into the hallway of the neat, pretty apartment. A stark contrast from Yang’s own family home next door, which looks at the best of times like something out of a hoarders episode, this front door leads into a bright white room which can only be described as a minimalist’s dream. Yang feels like she’s taking up too much space in this hall, her combat boots probably treading mud all over this spotless floor and her canvas tote dangerously close to knocking over one of the expensive-looking ornaments that sit on the wooden table by the door. Anxious to get out of this awkward standing around position, Yang remembers why she’s here.

“So, I was wondering if you could help me with something..” Blake nods expectantly. “Right, so, I’ve got these presents to give to my sister and my dad tomorrow, and I need to wrap them.. but with this new prosthetic I only just realised this afternoon that, well, I don’t think I can.” Yang demonstrates by lifting her right arm, trying her best to curl and flex a couple metallic fingers. It’s pretty obvious that her control over them is still limited.

“Oh! Uh, sure..” Blake looks surprised, but breaks into a friendly smile as she leads Yang through a door to her left. “Of course I can help you! I’m so sorry, about the accident.. by the way. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you.” Blake gestures for Yang to follow her.

Still feeling like she’s tracking dirt all over the floor, Yang follows the dark-haired woman into an equally tidy and well-decorated living room, taking a seat on a grey crushed velvet sofa. “Oh, it’s alright.” She meets Blake’s eyes. “It’s been months now, I got pretty used to having one arm, actually!” She laughs awkwardly. You’d think a girl would get accustomed to being asked about her awful life-altering motorbike accident, but Yang will never stop hating the tone of pity people always take when they mention it. Yang never liked being weak or relying on others, so she supposes it must be some kind of lesson from the gods to be forced to rely on others for so many things, at least until she gets used to her new forearm.

 _At least I actually have a forearm now_. For a good few months, Yang had had to get by with no prosthetic (who knew that having basically an entire replacement limb made could take so damn long?).

‘So, presents?” Blake leans toward Yang, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, yeah. Here they are.” Yang gently slides her tote bag off of her shoulder, placing it on the floor with her left hand to ensure minimal damage. “So, I got this for Ruby-“ she pulls a long silver sword in a leather scabbard out of the bag, aware of how weird this must look to someone who doesn’t know her fantasy weapons-obsessed little sister.

“Holy shit!” Blake takes the sword, holding it up to the window and turning it in her hand as if to admire every angle of its intricately patterned handle. “This is so sick… Where did you find it?”

“Uh, some online store, I don’t remember the name. Cost a small fortune for shipping though.”

“Always does, doesn’t it?” Blake gently sets the sword down on the sofa next to her. “But I love it! I’ve always wanted to own a cool sword or something. Does she collect them?” _Huh.._ It’s rare for Yang to see someone so eager to hear about Ruby’s niche special interest.

“Yeah.” She smiles, “Ruby loves all that stuff, swords, daggers, spears, I mean, damn, she’s even got a katana hanging on her wall.” She laughs. “She’s wanted this one forever, though. It’s a replica, obviously, I don’t have the kind of funds to spend on a real medieval sword.” Blake smiles at that. She has a beautiful smile, Yang realises. It’s the kind of smile that makes your heart skip a beat without you even thinking, that makes you feel as though nothing matters apart from coaxing out that smile again. _Ah, fuck, am I staring?_ Yang snaps herself out of it, reaching into the bag once again for her dad’s present.

“What else ya got in there?” Blake raises an eyebrow.

“Uh…” Yang rummages around amongst various wrapping papers and rolls of tape, “This!” Triumphantly, she holds up a pair of very unimpressive looking cargo pants.

“Cargo pants?”

“Uh huh.” Yang hands her the pants. “Let me explain myself. So, our dad owns basically one pair of pants, and they’re these _ancient_ cargo pants, covered in various stains, full of holes, basically… disgusting, you get the gist.”

Blake giggles. “Oh, yes, the dad pants. I know that _all too_ well.”

“So.. I thought I’d get him some new ones.”

“I see now. I like it! Personal, _and_ practical.” Placing the pants down next to the sword, she looks at Yang, impressed. “And they look like they have as many pockets as any man could possibly need.”

Now it’s Yang’s turn to laugh. “If you think _any_ number of pockets is enough, you’ve clearly never met my dad.” Pulling various rolls of tape, wrapping paper and ribbon out of the bag, she adds, “I brought all our present wrapping stuff, but the way, but to be honest even before I lost an arm I still had no idea what I was doing when it came to wrapping presents, or any kind of arts and crafts for that matter.”

“Okay, I really wouldn’t count wrapping up presents as arts and crafts.”

“Well then, you’ve clearly never wrapped a katana.”

“You’re right about that.” Blake stands up, “Let me take your coat.”

After spending just a few minutes in Blake’s company, Yang suddenly feels a lot less intimidated by her piercing gold eyes and all-black outfit. She watches as her neighbour takes her coat back into the hallway, then comes back into the living room and starts laying the presents and wrapping paper out on the carpeted floor.

“Okay,” She cracks her knuckles, “lets wrap this shit up."


End file.
